Dinner Date
by Majorrogue
Summary: A short fic (that has now turned into a multi chapter story) about how I thought Gail and Holly's dinner might have gone (after ep 510)
1. Dinner Date part 1

Gail stood in front of Holly's front door ready to knock. She was far more nervous than she thought she'd be, after all this is what she wanted, it's why she had bared her soul to Holly a few weeks ago, okay maybe not bared her soul but she had certainly admitted some things to Holly that she hadn't even done with Nick and she was going to marry him, all Holly had done was say goodnight and walk away.

She took a deep breath, looked down at herself to make sure she looked okay and knocked on the door.

After a couple of seconds Holly opened the door, she had her hair pulled back and her glasses on top of her head. She greeted Gail with a wide smile

"Hey"

"Hey" Gail replied

Holly laughed a little "hey, come in" she said moving so Gail could walk passed her. she knew lots of people said 'hey' to each other, but her and Gail saying it to each other all the time and now them saying it like nothing had changed just made her happy.

As they walked into the kitchen Gail raised a box she was holding in her hand "You said you had wine so I bought some cupcakes" she shrugged and placed them on the counter

"Cupcakes?" Holly looks surprised, she didn't think cupcakes would be Gail's style. She started to open the box

"Yeah, I saw them in a bakery when I was on patrol the other day..." Gail said somewhat absently as she walked away from the kitchen to where the dining table was laid out for two.

"Erm..." Holly looked at Gail quizzically. Gail turned towards her

"Oh yeah, that one's mine" she said before Holly could even say anything

Holly smiled as she looked back at one of the cakes in the box that had at least four finger scoops taken out of the icing. "Couldn't wait huh?" Holly folded the lid back on the box and put it out of the way as Gail shrugged

"Do you want to take your coat off?" Holly asked as she passed Gail to put a huge bowl of salad on the table

Gail looked down, she really must be nervous. "Sure" she said as she took it off and went to hang it up by the front door

"You okay? You seem a little distracted, was it a tough day?" Holly asked

"No not really, normal day…." Gail said walking back to the table. She couldn't take her mind off how this dinner could go in a number of different directions.

"You remembered that I'm not a woodland animal, right?" Gail said pointing at the salad

Holly smiled again and laughed, she really wasn't over her ex. "I know, that's why I did a bit of experimenting. Sit" she gestured to the table.

Gail gave her a sceptical look but sat anyway "The words food and experimenting should not be in the same sentence" she said as she watched Holly place a large bowl of... Something on the table. Gail looked at it for a while desperately trying to figure out what it was "okay I give up, what is that meant to be?"

Holly look slightly offended as she sat opposite Gail "It's jambalaya"

"Did you drop it?"

Holly tilted her head at Gail "It's meant to look like that"

"Really?"

"Just eat it" Holly said spooning some onto Gail's plate, she did the same with her own plate and added some salad too.

Gail took a bite and made a face that holly took to mean it was good, she smiled and took a bite herself "So, I don't know whether we should talk now or later or..?"

Gail looked up from her food, swallowed and set her fork down, she took a few seconds and then said "The stuff that happened in The Penny ..." Gail started "That... There's" she took a breath "... I don't know if you heard about an incident a month or so ago ... There was a woman who got shot in her laundry room..."

"Yeah I did hear about it, I heard you found her"

"I did..." Gail looked down at her food and took a deep breath "I also found her daughter... Sophie"

Holly nodded and watched Gail, she wasn't sure why she was telling her this

"Since her mother died, I've been spending time with her... Sophie... And she's a great kid y'know, a lot of fun, quite cheeky" Gail smiled at the thought "she doesn't have any family who can take care of her..."

"That's terrible, the poor girl"

Gail nodded with a sad smile "I didn't think I was going to see you again Holly, not after I... Said all that stuff at the station and you just... You just walked away..."

"Gail I.."

"I've been making plans" Gail interrupted

"Plans?" Holly frowned

"To ... adopt Sophie" Gail was gripping her hands under the table waiting for what she had just told Holly to sink in.

"Adopt... " Holly said quietly almost to herself "Gail...?" She frowned

"Look, I know this could ... This could be the breaker, that's why the other stuff doesn't really matter, the penny stuff..."

"Gail that is a big ... BIG step..."

Gail hummed her agreement as she bit down on her bottom lip. She could see the wheels turning in Holly's mind as they sat in silence for quite a while.

Holly shook her head to herself and took a sip of her wine, she looked at Gail and smiled a little then looked at her food still thinking

"Soooo, is this it?" Gail asked not knowing what Holly must be thinking. She didn't want this to end, she didn't want to have to try and forget about Holly again, but she wouldn't be budged on the adoption

Holly shook her head "I don't know Gail, this ... Isn't something ..." She carried on shaking her head "The long haired Officer Peck I met in the woods would never have even thought about adopting a child..."

"I know, but I've changed since then... You've changed me..."

Holly met Gail's eyes and could see the sincerity in them.

"I can see that..." Holly reached her hand across the table towards Gail "But honey, do you really think this is a good idea? How much experience do you have with children?"

"As much as anyone" Gail answered defensively "I used to baby sit when I was younger and..."

"Babysit?" Holly shook her head "Gail that's like saying you want to join law enforcement because you used to play cops and robbers as a child. Your job is not 9 to 5, you have shifts and... And it's dangerous"

"You think I don't know that? Do you think I haven't thought about that? It's just a job Holly, if the adoption people don't like it then I can get a transfer or ... get another job" Gail stood up "look thanks for the food, but I didn't come here for advise..." She started to walk away. Holly quickly stood and grabbed Gail's arm

"Gail wait... You would be willing to leave the police force?"

"Yeah" Gail shrugged "it's just a job"

"It's your family's legacy..." Holly realised just how serious Gail must be if she was willing to break the Peck family tradition for this child...

Gail shrugged again "It's that or a kids future, Sophie deserves more than being passed around foster homes for the next 10 years, she's been through enough already and if I can help her and give her a better chance ..." Gail moved to leave again

"Don't go" Holly smiled "at least stay for cake"

Gail had forgotten about the cakes she'd bought "Okay"

Holly moved into the kitchen, got out two plates and placed two of the cupcakes on them. She walked past Gail to the sofa, placed Gail's cake on the coffee table in front of it and sat at one end. She looked up at Gail expectantly and smiled. Gail found it quite difficult to resist Holly normally, but Holly and a cake meant she could do nothing but follow her and sit down.


	2. Dinner Date part 2

"So, yesterday when you said you had a 'thing' was that….?" Holly sort of asked

"That was a meeting with the adoption people and Sophie" Gail answered while trying to figure out how to attack the cupcake in her hand.

"Oh" Holly watched her turn the cake around in her hand as she peeled the paper off and start eating the bottom of the cake. She was quite relieved, she'd thought Gail had a date last night, but now that she knew the truth she had a completely different thing to worry about. Having children was not something that had ever really crossed Holly's mind, not because she didn't like them, but because her career had always been her priority.

They sat in silence eating cake and Holly thought about what Gail had just told her, she couldn't help but smile as Gail finished eating the bottom of the cake only leaving a thin layer of cake topped with a mass of icing. To Holly's surprise Gail only took two bites to demolish the icing.

"That was a nice cupcake, huh?" Holly said as she placed her plate on the coffee table in front of where they were sitting

Gail hummed her agreement as she sucked some icing off her fingers "hmmm, the icing's the best bit though, the rest always seems bland"

"You aren't a fan of cupcakes? Why am I not surprised" Holly laughed

"They're too … frilly for me" Gail said waving her fingers "Give me a doughnut any day"

Holly laughed again "Really? I didn't take you for a stereotype"

Gail frowned "What? Liking doughnuts is not a stereotype"

"Of a cop? Really?" Holly asked raising her eyebrows

"Oh… Yeah….. Well I like cookies too…." Gail shook her head and laughed, why she'd forgotten about cops and doughnuts she didn't know, obviously her mind was elsewhere.

Holly got up and took the empty plates to the sink and stood looking out of the window for a moment. Gail watched her wondering what she was looking at, but before she had an opportunity to ask, Holly turned around and leaned against the counter

"Well, tonight was all about talking so…" Holly started

"Hey, that stuff at the Penny…." Gail interrupted standing up and slowly walking over to Holly she wanted to try to explain "I know I shouldn't have just walked out and I know that I should have answered your calls… like I said I'm a brat, it's just …. I always felt…. Feel that I can be myself with you and not feel judged, not feel like I have to change who I am to be with you, that's why when you didn't defend me with Lisa..."

Holly shook her head "Lisa is the most judgmental person I know, you heard her talking about my job that night and that's constant with her, I got tired of explaining myself to her years ago, that's why I didn't say anything, it's none of her business, but that doesn't mean I agreed with what she said, if I had a problem with cops, why would I work with them all day every day? Why would I have spent that entire day with you in my office? And why would I have gone on dates with you: a known cop?" Holly smiled "But…. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about"

Gail raised her eyebrows in surprise "Oh, okay…"

Holly took a breath "I've accepted a new job…"

"You got a new job?" Gail interrupted smiling

"In San Francisco…." Holly finished with a slight wince

There was silence, Gail pushed her lips together and slightly nodded her head, she looked at Holly and with a small and angry smile turned and walked towards the door.

Holly walked quickly through the kitchen to cut Gail off before she could reach the coat stand "Gail?...GAIL... Stop. Don't run out again"

Gail stopped "why not?"

Holly looked at her questioningly "Because we have to talk about this"

"What is there to talk about? You've already made your decision, you've accepted the job..." Gail stepped forward to reach for her coat.

Holly took her arm "Gail, don't be like this... I was.."

"Don't be like what, Holly? Annoyed? ... What was all this about, huh?" Gail asked waving her arm at the dinner table "What was yesterday at the station about if you knew you were leaving? Did you just want to get my hopes up?"

"No of course not, that's not what this was…." Holly said

"Then what?" Gail said angrily

"I was going to ask you to come with me…" Holly stated

Gail laughed and shook her head "How could I possibly come with you? I have a job here and ... Sophie..."

"I didn't know about Sophie until 20 minutes ago Gail" Holly shook her head and stepped away in frustration, she let out an annoyed breath "Leave if you want to Gail and we can forget about us, or you could stay and we can talk about this like adults"

Holly let go of her arm, walked away and sat on the sofa, Gail watched her and took a step closer. She really wasn't expecting the evening to end like this, she'd thought Holly might be put off by her trying to adopt Sophie, but she never thought Holly would be relatively okay with her adopting but be moving away, FAR away instead. Why was it the people she cared about always left? It's what Nick had done, twice, and now Holly. At least Holly had warned her in advance though, but what could she possibly do to make her stay?

She walked closer to the sofa slowly, trying to think of something, anything that might make Holly stay, but she was coming up empty. As she got to the opposite end of the sofa from where Holly was sitting she stopped, Holly looked up at her. Gail hadn't seen Holly angry like this before. It was a little scary.

Gail opened her mouth to say something but didn't, she started to shift uncomfortably and looked away from Holly, she put her hands on her hips and the straight away put them down, she looked at Holly who was giving her a confused look.

"Are you going to sit down or are you just going to stand there and fidget?" Holly asked

Gail pressed her lips together and shook her head. Holly rolled her eyes and slumped back in her seat with a huff.

"Look Gail, I felt the same as you, I didn't think I was going to see you again. I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me again. I applied for and accepted the job before you came to see me with that thumb, and then when you asked me for drinks and…. I knew we couldn't be just friends and I knew I wouldn't be able to get over you if I kept seeing you at work…" Holly shook her head and opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted

"Please don't go" Gail said quietly

Holly looked up surprised, that wasn't the kind of thing Gail said, she was a little shocked

"I don't want…." _To lose you again_ "…you to go" Gail said still standing at the end of the sofa. She wasn't sure where that had come from. She didn't really do honest truth, but there it was and she couldn't take it back.

"Gail…." Holly got up and stood in front of Gail and cupped her face in her hands. Gail looked her straight in the eye.

"Please" Gail all but whispered.

Holly leaned forward and kissed Gail softly.


	3. Dinner Date part 3

Holly pulled away, but didn't let go of Gail "Honey….." Holly's eyes searched Gail's face "… I have to go…"

She was glad she hadn't let go of Gail as she felt her stiffen and slightly try to move away. Holly gave her a 'don't even think about it' look and gripped her head a little bit more. Gail just looked away obviously annoyed again, but she stayed put.

Gail couldn't look at Holly, yet again she had opened her heart only for it to be kicked.

"Just listen, Gail please" Holly pleaded "I've signed a contract, I can't just change my mind, but I have a six month probationary period, so if they don't like me or I don't like the job I can leave easily." Gail still didn't look at her "It's my career … and it's unprofessional to just not show up, if I at least give it a shot I can keep the contacts I make there for my research and books… Gail?..." was she even listening?

"Fine" Gail said like a stroppy teenager and still looking away

"I want to be with you more than anything…"

"Except for some job in another country apparently" Gail snapped

Holly's hands flew to the sides of Gail in exasperation "Seriously Gail?" she shook her head and sat down again defeated.

Gail watched Holly shaking her head in annoyance

"I'm sorry….." Gail said quietly, "…..Say it again"

Holly looked up at Gail still annoyed and a little confused "Say what?..." she snapped. Then she realised what and frowned "That I want to be with you more than anything?..."

Gail nodded as she kneeled down in front of Holly and placed her hands on her knees.

"Hasn't anyone ever said th-"

Gail cut Holly off with a kiss.

No, she hadn't had anyone say that to her before and to hear the one person she wanted to hear it from say it, was more than Gail could have hoped for.

The kiss grew in intensity and Gail slowly pushed Holly back onto the sofa. The kiss broke only for a moment so that they could both move to a laying down position. Holly looked like she was about to say something, but Gail was having none of it.

"Enough talking" Gail managed to say just before their lips connected again

Gail lay with her head resting on Holly's collar bone. She was finding the slow rhythm of her breathing relaxing. Holly was slowly and somewhat distractedly rubbing her hand up and down Gail's back making Gail nearly nod off.

They hadn't spoken in a while, but Holly's mind couldn't shut off quite as easily as Gail's

"I'm thinking…. I'd assume the adoption agency wouldn't want you living in a shared apartment with two men in a tiny cramped room…" Holly said

"Hmmm, I suppose" Gail replied lazily

"So why don't you move in here?"

"What?" Gail said a little more lively, but still not moving

"I'd started looking into renting this place out when I….. move, but you could stay here….. the place is all paid off so all you have to do is pay the bills and for food and what-not….. it would mean I wouldn't have to put all my stuff into storage and it'd be nice to just come home when I come back and have you here and I'm sure it would look better for the adoption agency too…."

"**_When_** you come back…?"

"What?" Holly was confused

"You said **_when_** you come back, not **_if_**…."

"Well…..yeah…. that's the plan isn't it? The new plan….?" Gail didn't reply and Holly couldn't see her face to gauge what she was thinking, so she elaborated "I'll go to San Francisco for a couple of months, do my best, impress them all, while I look for a new job back here, then come back to my gorgeous girlfriend and her daughter…"

"So, you're okay with me trying to adopt Sophie?"

"Of course I am, I think kids are great and if you want this, so do I"

Gail said nothing for a moment, Holly was starting to worry, but hoped Gail was just thinking it all through.

"So, the new plan…?"

"Is fine." Gail liked the new plan, obviously she didn't want the bit about Holly leaving, but there was nothing she could do about it, and Holly was coming back and was coming back to her. "Can you please stop talking about leaving now? I don't want you to go and I don't want to hear about it" Gail said into Holly's neck

Such a Gail way of dealing with something. If you don't talk about it it's not happening

"But I still have to go, you understand, don't you?"

"Of course I do I'm not an idiot." Gail sighed "Just because you have to do it doesn't mean I have to like it"

"Okay" Holly said. She felt Gail lean up slightly and kiss her jaw, it made her smile.


	4. Dinner Date part 4

"Gail?"

"hmmm?"

"You getting up?"

"mmhmmm"

Gail rolled over and put her arm around Holly who was sitting up in bed reading, but she didn't wake up

"Gail?" Holly tried again ten minutes later

"errgh, what?" she rolled onto her back as Holly got out of bed

"You'll be late"

Gail didn't move for at last another ten minutes, but she could hear the shower going and there was no point in getting up if she couldn't get in the shower.

A little while later she slightly opened her eyes, but regretted it instantly as she was facing the window, she quickly turned towards the door, as she did she glimpsed the time.

"SHIT shit shit SHIT" she leapt out of bed "shit"

Holly walked past the bedroom door on her way downstairs "Told you" she stated into the room without slowing down

She was gone before she could witness the death glare Gail shot at her as she tried to find all her clothes.

"Where's my…..shit, where's my other shoe….."

Holly stood in the kitchen listening to all the expletives coming from upstairs and smiled.

"HOLLY! Have you seen my other shoe?" Gail shouted from the top of the stairs

She looked towards where the coats and shoes were by the front door. "There's a pair down here" she shouted back

"A pair?" Gail looked confused as she came downstairs looking rather dishevelled with one shoe in her hand. "How can there be a pair?" she questioned waving the shoe she had

"That's mine" Holly stated smiling and taking a sip from her coffee

Gail looked at it, then studied it a bit more than she obviously had upstairs. She frowned and threw it on the floor with all the other shoes and grabbed hers. She managed to get one shoe on pretty easily, but the other just would not go on.

Holly watched Gail hopping in the entrance to her kitchen trying to get the shoe on.

Gail looked up at her "Shut up" she said slamming her foot on the ground to get the damn shoe on

"I didn't say anything!" Holly laughed and protested

"You didn't have to" Gail replied looking Holly up and down "Why aren't you dressed? You'll be late too…."

"It's Saturday and I'm off today" Holly smiled

Gail's whole body seemed to sigh in frustration, Holly laughed "Sorry sweetie, but I made you some coffee and a wrap" she said passing Gail a travel mug and a small tin with the food inside.

"You made me a packed lunch?" Gail said looking from the tin to Holly surprised

Holly shrugged "I have to look after you don't I?"

Gail was far happier than she let on; no one had ever made her lunch, not even her mother. She smiled and started towards the front door.

"Hey hang on" Holly said touching Gail's arm, as she turned around Holly brushed her fingers through Gail's hair and slightly patting down a section on the right. She then looked her over and smiled "Now you can go"

Gail was wondering if this was actually some kind of dream; Holly was hers again, she had a packed lunch and had had her hair straightened out before she left for work. Surely this was not Gail Peck's real life?

She smiled "Thanks" she kissed Holly goodbye and headed for the door

"Are you coming back here after your shift?" Holly asked

"Yup"

"Good. Have a good day, see you later, be careful"

Gail smiled and slightly laughed at the weirdness of the whole situation "Sure, see you later, I love you" She said just as she slammed the door behind her. She instantly stopped. Had she just…? Yes, she had.

Holly looked up from her book when she heard the front door open. She was greeted by a rather tired looking Gail. It was a lot later than she had expected for Gail to be home.

"Hey honey, did you have a good day?" Holly said from her position on the sofa

Gail scrunched her face up and shrugged as an answer, Holly took that as a 'not really'

"Shall I get you something to eat…."

"No, I had to eat at my desk" Gail answered miserably

All the while Gail had been walking straight to Holly on the sofa. Without stopping or slowing down Gail laid down next to her and put her head on Holly's lap. Holly had to lift her book slightly so that Gail didn't hit her head on it.

She put her bookmark in the page she was on and placed the book between her leg and the arm of the chair. She looked down at Gail, placed one hand on her ribs and started to play with her hair with the other.

"You look tired. Were you busy?" Holly asked

"Mmm" Gail hummed in response. She had closed her eyes and was enjoying Holly playing with her hair. It was very relaxing.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

There was silence for a bit "It was just loads of boring paperwork for some idiot mugger who ran into Chris while trying to escape" Gail said quietly not opening her eyes.

They sat in silence for a minute. "I..er…I booked my flight today…."Holly started

Gail stiffened "I wasn't kidding yesterday when I said I don't want to talk about it" she said not opening her eyes but still looking angry.

"Gail, you can't ignore this"

"You wanna bet?" she challenged

Holly sighed "Okay, fine, if you won't talk about that how about we talk about what you said this morning?"

Gail's eyes shot open "I'm going to bed" she said and stood abruptly

"What?...Gail?" Holly said laughing slightly and watching Gail walk away

"I'm tired"

"Did you mean it?" Holly shouted as Gail went up stairs

"You're the genius, can't you work it out?" Gail shouted as she disappeared

Holly was only staying up to wait for Gail so she locked up the house and followed Gail to bed. As she walked into the bedroom she whispered "Are you awake?"

"No" Gail replied a little groggy

Holly smiled, got undressed and into bed next to Gail

When she'd settled in she leaned over and whispered "I love you too"

Gail said nothing but rolled over and wrapped her arm around Holly.


	5. Dinner Date part 5

Gail felt the side of the bed move as Holly got up, she opened her eyes as Holly got to the end of the bed. What she saw she wasn't expecting and how she hadn't noticed during the night was beyond her, But Holly was completely naked. As she reached for her dressing gown Gail sat up slightly and rested on her elbows

"What're you doing?" she asked her throat still a little groggy from sleep

Holly looked up "Just going to the bathroom, go back to sleep" she smiled

Gail smiled widely "I meant with the robe" she said with a slight laugh and wondering eyes

Holly looked a little confused as she folded it across her front, then she realised what Gail meant as she followed where Gail's eyes were going. She raised her eyebrows "Gail Peck…" she said pretending to be offended as she slowly let the top of the gown fall open to reveal a little cleavage.

Gail's eyebrows sprang up as she watched more and more skin being revealed, then suddenly the gown was closed completely "Oh, come on, what…..?" she moaned

"Sorry sweetie but I really do have to pee! But I'll be right back" Holly said as she quickly walked out of the room.

Gail slumped back down onto the bed slightly disappointed but smiling. Not even a year ago she wouldn't have imagined this would be happening. Not only was she happy, actually happy, she was in love and the woman she was in love with loved her back.

As she lay in bed thinking about Holly reality suddenly kicked in, she remembered that Holly wouldn't be there for much longer. The thought made her chest hurt.

Holly smiled to herself as she left the bathroom. She knew Gail would be laying there in bed waiting for her to come back in, so she thought she would make the most of the situation.

Before she reached the bedroom door she let her dressing gown fall open, she turned into the doorway and leaned seductively against the doorframe

"So, sweetie, what were…" she stopped when she looked at the bed and found it empty. She looked around to see Gail pulling on her jeans.

"What..? What are you doing? Gail I wasn't rejecting…."

"Hey I know" Gail said as she turned to face Holly, her eyebrows rose when she saw the amount of Holly's skin she could see. She moved closer to Holly and took hold of the collar of the gown and pulled them together slightly reluctantly "We can finish this later, I just have a couple of things I have to do"

"Oh, okay….. " Holly said surprised "Are you sure, it's only 9:30, that's pretty early for you to be active?"

Gail gave Holly the evil eye "I think I can handle it Doc and the earlier I start the earlier I'll be finished" Gail smiled and kissed Holly quickly as she left the room.

Holly sat in the edge of the bed not entirely sure what was going on, she'd never known Gail to get up before 11:00 on a day off. Her train of thought was interrupted by Gail shouting up the stairs

"Holly, can I borrow your car?"

Holly got up and went to the bedroom door "Of course…. How long do you think you'll be?" she shouted back

"A couple of hours" Was shouted back

"Okay….." what on earth was Gail doing?

As she heard the front door close she realised she could have just asked Gail what she was doing

Holly took her glasses off and put them on her desk, she rubbed her eyes and leaned back in her office chair. She didn't really want to be doing work today, especially as her and Gail planned to spend the day together. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was nearly 1:00, _Gail's going to be hungry when she gets back_, she thought to herself.

Just as she got up to go and make some lunch she heard a strange thump that seemed to have come from down stairs. She stopped for a second to listen to see if it would happen again. It didn't, but she made her way downstairs any way.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard the noise again, this time louder and definitely from the front door. She slowly stepped towards the door not sure what would happen. After just a few steps the front door swung open making Holly jump.

Gail stood in the doorway looking annoyed and carrying a large sports bag over one shoulder, pulling a small suitcase behind her and eventually throwing another large bag into the hall. She looked up at Holly "How about you give me a hand?"

Holly rushed forward "Of course….but, What exactly …..is all of this?" She said seeing a couple of boxes on the step behind Gail.

Gail walked further into the house, threw the sports bag down and pushed the suitcase against the wall. She stood straight with her hands on her back and made a pained face.

"Gail, sweetie….?" Holly said after putting one of the boxes down in the kitchen

"It's my stuff" Gail said matter-of-factly

Holly raised an eyebrow in question

"Okay, so it's not ALL of my stuff…"

That didn't really answer Holly's unspoken question

Gail looked at Holly "You said I should move in" she clarified as she walked past Holly to get the other box from outside.

Holly watched her and smiled. As Gail kicked one of the bags out of the way and put the box down Holly started to laugh a little, she wasn't entirely sure why.

Gail walked past Holly and practically threw herself at the sofa. Holly leaned against the end of the kitchen counter and watched as Gail leant her head back on the cushion exhausted

"I said that two days ago and nothing else was really said about it….."

Gail shrugged "Did you want to discuss it?"

"Well… no, but if I'd known I could have helped you pack" she said as she walked over to Gail and sat next to her.

Gail didn't move, she just turned her head slightly "I still have stuff to pack"

Holly's eyebrows raised "more?"

"Yup, so you can help with that…."

"Thanks" Holly smiled and shook her head


End file.
